Woodcrest Police Department
The Woodcrest Police Department (WPD) is the official police force of the town of Woodcrest that is controlled by local billionaire Ed Wuncler I. It is mainly comprised of White officers, but several Black officers are shown. The Police Force in Woodcrest has a reputation of seeming cruel, corrupt, stupid, racist, and inept at apprehending criminals. They are particularly biased or unsympathetic to Black and Middle Eastern people, leading them to falsely arrest or prematurely attack individuals, including Tom DuBois. They are under Ed I's payroll which is the real reason why he, his grandson, and Gin Rummy get away with crimes. Appearance The police officers in Woodcrest all wear a navy blue uniform, with black ties and navy hats with shields. Officers wear their badges on their chests, and symbols on their shoulders signifying rank. Officers generally carry both guns and nightsticks. Detectives are seen with suits or overcoats and ties. Police Vehicles The police cars in Woodcrest are generic four-door sedans with LED light bars on the roof. Though poorly animated in Season 1, in later seasons they seem to be based off of Ford Crown Victorias and 1990s Chevrolet Impalas. They all sport a generic black and white police livery, with "Police" written in black and/or gold on the side doors and decklid. Stinkmeaner 3 5.png Stinkmeaner 3 1.png Smokin Wit Cigarettes 1.png Show .]] A Date With The Health Inspector Tom is arrested and accused of being the Xbox killer after fitting the very vague description of a black suspect. He is later interrogated by two detectives, the later of whom - a black detective - convinces Tom to sign a confession in five minutes. Meanwhile, an officer named Frank is in a mini-mart when Ed and Rummy decide to rob it, starting a shootout with the Middle-Eastern store owners. Frank is shot multiple times, leaving him alive but severely wounded. The police arrest the store owners as terrorists, while Ed and Rummy are celebrated as heros. Tom proceeds to sue the city for wrongful arrest. The Itis Though not directly seen, the police are called on several occasions to Meadowlark Park, taking an unreasonable amount of time to respond, and symbolizing the degredation of the neighborhood. Let's Nab Oprah after returning his wallet.]] Following the first failed attempt to kidnap Oprah Winfrey, an officer arrives at Ed Wuncler III's residence to return his wallet, treating him like royalty during the encounter. Throughout the various criminal activities commited by Riley, Ed, and Rummy, no cops are seen responding to the situations. Riley Wuz Here The police come to the Freman's residence to confront Riley for tagging a house, signing "Riley Wuz Here." Huey asks if the cop is here for him or Riley, leading Granddad to be suspicious. At the end of the episode, Riley and the art teacher get in a high-speed chase and shootout, with the teacher taking out several police cars. The Block Is Hot The police play a prominent role in this episode. They initially respond to Uncle Ruckus snitching on Riley, but mistake him as a perpetrator, shooting at him before beating him. Ruckus, viewing it as a justified action, foregoes a settlement to become an honorary officer, and vowing to persecute every black person in the neighborhood. During a riot over Lemonade, the police begin to attack rioters, and Ruckus is once again beaten by an officer, who is technically his colleague. The riot is quelled by snow, and Ruckus is left delirious. Ruckus is never seen in a police uniform again, though it can be assumed it is one of his many jobs. Thank You For Not Snitching The Story of Thugnificent The Woodcrest Police are seen in the Eff Granddad video, partying with the Lethal Interjection Crew after being called in for a noise complaint. Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy The police respond to an unknown call after The Hateocracy attacks the Freemans and murders Bushido Brown. One of the few black cops on the force leads the response, and reveals that the only way to end a Nigga Moment is jail. Smokin With Cigarettes Mr. Medicinal Employees *Officer Frank *Officer Calloway *Officer Douche *African-American officer *Detectives *Uncle Ruckus (formerly) Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Police